Tales of Emerald
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: This is my oldest fanfiction, dating back to when I was 6 or 7. Didn't write it until now though. In a faraway kingdom live 9 princesses, each with incredible power. They are about to meet their destiny, or rather, shoved into it headfirst.


**Hey guys, so, um, this is my first story for pokemon that I ever posted. So I'm Affa, nice to meet you pokemon fanfiction people, hope you like this lil ol story. I first started thinking about it when I was 6 or 7. I usually write Code Lyoko fanfictions and I hope I do the pokemon genre justice. I do not own Pokemon, um...whoever owns pokemon does...if someone could tell me who I gave credit to that'd be great. I do own all my characters, settings, and plots. Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

><p>I stood, trembling on the engraved marble tile, wearing a plain white silk gown. My family stood on the ledge near the cascade wearing robes of their respective colors. At the age of three this ceremony made me very nervous. If I stepped off the tile, I'd fall into the cascades and fall into the lake. Plus there were about a thousand people watching me so I had to stand still and be all princessy. The worst part was that any minute a legendary pokemon would come rushing at me and I wasn't allowed to show fear. I remember Ruby and Saphire's ceremony ceremony pretty ok, they both went through it at the same time on account of they're twins. The pokemon that came at them were huge and scary. Groudon erupted out of the ground and Kyogre jumped out of the lake. I hoped one of the smaller ones would come, like Celebi the time traveler or Jarachi the wish granter.<p>

My father started chanting stuff I couldn't understand, probably asking Arceus to grant me favor or something. Everything had a part where you thank Arceus, dad said it created everything including legendaries who associate themselves with the royal family and basically give us our status, ability, and identity. Dad had Mewtwo as his legend and mom had Cresselia, my five sisters had Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Groudon, and Kyogre respectively.

"Council of Legends, I humbly ask that one of you claim my sixth born daughter according to what is in her heart, mind, and soul." Dad's voice boomed across the land and everyone held their breath, including me. Even the lake and the rocks seemed to be waiting. Then I saw something...or I thought I saw something, I think I was the first to see it. I thought I could maybe see a small, tiny green dot in the clear azure sky. I stared at it and soon everyone followed my example. It quickly grew and formed until we could see it was a dragon snakey thing. It roared and my eyes went wide but I immediately forced myself to calm down. Within the minute it was upon us. It dived into the crater, flew across the lake, and smacked right into me. I didn't feel anything except a burst of wind though, and it disappeared as it hit me, like it was just an illusion. Everyone was silent for a moment as they looked me over.

"I present to you, the people of Waterfall Kingdom, my sixth born daughter, Emerald. She and Rayquaza will control and protect the skies together!" My father announced and a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. I smiled, relieved. It was over.

I heard a small purr next to me, I looked down and saw there was a very small young Rayquaza next to me.

"Thank you Ray..." I whispered to it. Then dad's Mewtwo used psychic to lift us off the marble and onto the cliff next to my family. They all hugged me and dad gave me this necklace with a clear charm a little bigger than a ping pong ball that turned into emerald at my touch. Emerald, my new name, I liked it, much better than being called "girl" or "little one" or "hey sis" all the time.

"You must go see the Oracle now. Rayquaza will take you." dad said. I knew this part. I'd go inside the cascades not to return for a few hours while dad made some big rambley speech. Then the oracle would come back with me and talk to my parents in a separate room. I'd asked what the session with the Oracle was like but no one would tell me. Not many people have ever been in there and those who were weren't allowed to tell.

Anyways, I held onto Ray and he, well, couldn't say "he", legends have no gender, it flew into the cascades into a cave. There was a staircase cut in stone going down in a spiral. I walked down and came to a big open space with a huge crystal ball, I walked up to it and a woman appeared. She was old, but not like a wrinkly gross old. She looked very wise like that guy Ike that was partnered with a Xatu.

"Hello child, I am the Oracle." The woman said.

"I'm Emerald."

"Ah, another one of the royal family. I see Rayquaza has chosen you, and you are a good choice indeed. Yours is a destiny of greatness, child. Mismagius use future sight." The Oracle said and a Mismagius came out from behind the crystal ball. It's eyes glowed purple for a minute then it nodded at the Oracle.

"It's you. You, Emerald, will be world known, yet at the same time remain a secret. You have a great adventure ahead of you. You are the heir to the throne." She said, my eyes went huge.

"Me...lead?"

"Yes, you child. Now would you like to see yourself? I find it so pointless that royals spend the first three years of their lives as a generic child, merely a template for what you blossom into. Gray eyes, straight white hair, no remarkable features whatsoever. Mismagius, light screen." A lighted up mirror thing appeared and I saw myself. I had bright blue green eyes, kinda blonde hair with green highlights, there were emeralds as the charms on my necklace and tiara, and my dress looked like it was spun from the stuff.

"It's amazing..." I said, it was about all I could say.

"Yes, now let's get you home." the Oracle said. I hopped on Ray and we flew across the lake with the Oracle close behind all the way to the palace. It stood behind this huge waterfall that could really hurt you if you tried to walk through it, it also made it really hard to see what was behind it. It's our defense, along with about a thousand others. Since royals gain the power of legends , we can change the time, space, shape, dimension, and reality of this place. If the people outside began to suspect we could just move. Also how the kingdom is laid out. Basically these huge white cliffs with houses chiseled out of it and the lake in the middle with an island in the middle of that. There's a city, Sootopolis, that took it's layout from ours...or we used to live there or something. There are two main water sources, the Cascades and the Great Waterfall that was falling in front of me.

I went over to this little floating panel and put my hand on it. After a few seconds the Oracle and I were teleported to the front room. That's how stuff works around here, all the floating panels that teleport all sorts of stuff. My dad made em, revolutionized how everything works and made this place an awesome place to live.

Right after the front room was the throne room. I went to my mom and dad and hugged them tight as well as my uncle Darkrai, mom's brother. Mom's partner or spirit pokemon or whatever you want to call it is Cresselia. Darkrai and Cresselia are twin pokemon, the kind that always are partnered with twins. I'm not, Rayquaza is a lone pokemon.

I went back to my room to let the the adults talk with the Oracle. My sisters and I shared this ten story tower in the back of the main palace. One floor is a playroom for all of us, the other 9 are or will be our rooms. Until we have the ceremony we sleep in the nursery next to our mom's room. All my sisters were there, Gold and Silver, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, twins and a single child. I was kinda surprised mom wasn't having another child now, she'd had us all a year apart for the past six years, no more sisters maybe.

"Emerald, I like it." Crystal said. "Pretty name."

"Thanks." I said, the Gold stepped forward.

"Ok, let's get to the point, what did the Oracle say?"

"Said I'd have a great destiny-" I started

"Yeah, she says that to everyone, what about the throne?" she interrupted.

"It's me." I said simply. They all gasped except the one year old who had no idea what was going on.

"You? Not fair!" She whined. Gold wanted to be heir, cause she's the oldest and all.

"Sorry Gold. She said it's me." I shrugged.

"Wanna see your room? It's on the top floor so Rayquaza can fly around and stuff." Silver said

"Sure!" I replied cheerily, and walked to the elevator which was a panel in the floor that moved up and down between floors. My sisters got on with me and we rocketed upward to the very top floor. The room was circular, it was decorated emerald with gold and scarlet accents. A large circular bed was on one end, a huge media set on the other. All the walls were windows, it had a very airy feel. There was a mini statue of Rayquaza made of emerald hanging from the ceiling.

"This...is...amazing..."

* * *

><p><strong>If you could please review and tell me what you think that'd be great!<strong>


End file.
